eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Dillard421/Archive 1
Welcome Thanks for reminding people about the tags available. Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk :Thanks! I will. I love editing the English Wikipedia, and since i use this wiki, i will edit it too. Its a little harder to edit because there arent such automated tools and templates! :x Thanks so much for the welcome! ^_^ Btw I substed your template because it decreases the server load on that page (theoretically heh). ✬Dillard421✬ (talk • ) 06:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::keep in mind, wikia != wikipedia, and even more so, eq2i != wikipedia. we are a LOT more lax on the wiki world stuff, but we do try to keep game related stuff in standards --Uberfuzzy 08:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::So by this you mean that improper use of English is okay? I can understand how the use of the word uber would be acceptable in such a case, as that is a gaming term, but usage of the words Aint and usage of double negatives should not be acceptable. These are only my opinions. When I see incorrect grammar on a website, my opinion of it tends to degrade. Thanks ✬Dillard421✬ (talk • ) 09:02, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Feelings Dillard, feelings are always important and we're sorry you're feeling unwelcome. We want to be sure you know we do welcome your ideas, but we also want you to understand that EQ2i grew up in a very different environment from Wikipedia. It was originally hosted on a private wiki on a private server hosted in someone's basement in a foreign country (not the United States). As such, it grew up in a very different environment than Wikipedia. When EQ2i finally outgrew the environs of its birth, it moved to wikia.com for a new home. And wikia.com is also not Wikipedia. It's closer, but it's still not. Things are simply not done the same way and information is not accessed the same way or for the same reasons. That doesn't mean that any of those ways is wrong or right; they're simply not the same. We do very much value your input but we're trying very hard to bridge the gap of those locations and also of audiences to come up with equitable arrangements for all involved. We'd rather you grew with us than immediately assumed our comments and edits were in bad faith. We hope you stay.--Kodia 19:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC)